That Time in the Royal Gallery…
by poignantperfume
Summary: Filling in the gaps of the Pandorica Opens. What happened between River meeting Liz 10 in the Royal Collections and then showing up in Cleopatra's clothing? This is a RiverxLiz account... can you picture all that hair?


That Time in the Royal Gallery…

"This is the royal collection… and I'm the bloody queen," Liz 10 threatened the figure standing in the shadows of the royal art gallery on board Starship UK. River stepped into the light, with a stolen Van Gogh rolled in her hand. The glimmer of the queen's pointing pistol sent her arms into the air.

"Indeed you are, ma'am," River smiled and Liz's eyes lit up with recognition.

"River. We meet again, do we? I haven't seen you since the campaign in Roxicoricofallipatorius. What have you been up to? You an art thief now, you bad bad girl?" Liz, gun still in hand, teased her old friend.

"So what if I am?" asked River, "Now put that gun away and I'll kiss you hello."

Liz locked the gun and placed it back into its holster. River approached the queen and placed a hand on her cheek. But her lips met a pair of fingers.

"No hallucinogens?" questioned Liz seriously.

"Me? Never!" retorted River, playfully and pretending to be taken aback. Liz wasn't buying it. "Cross my hearts and hope to die." River added sincerely.

She was telling the truth this time. The queen's hand fell back to her side and River gave her a warm smooch hello.

"Ooh," muttered River with her tongue still otherwise occupied "I forgot how good you were."

Liz grinned and ended the kiss. "That was only a taste." she replied and caressed her between the thighs.

River went in for another snog but Liz turned the other way. "Don't you think you're a bit _young_ for me, dear?" she teased. "I _am_ 300 years old."

"Well that's a first." River answered facetiously. She walked across the gallery and unfurled the painting pensively. "Speaking of which… I really _do_ need to get this to the Doctor."

Liz watched as River rolled the painting back into an aged stick of canvas. The thief passed her hand slowly from its top to its bottom and back again. A short period of silence followed. River really did look concerned. After hesitating a bit, Liz quietly walked up behind River. She reached around her back, took the painting, and placed it gingerly on a heavily ornamented baroque table at their side.

"But you're a time traveler, dear." Liz whispered in River's ear. "Whether you leave here now or in an hour or two, you can still get back to him at the same time."

River remained with her back to Liz. She wanted to stay so terribly. After all, it had been sixteen months since she last left Strormcage. But she was forever indebted to the Doctor. But even then again, she knew his first kiss had already passed two years ago and there would be no more romance between them. She was confused and it wasn't her fault. It was Time's fault. Her reverie was broken as she felt a gentle tug at the back of her corseted cat suit. Liz had already begun unlacing her which helped River make up her mind. The first two eyelets were hardly undone when River spun herself around and lunged at Liz's chocolate lips. The two of them toppled to the floor and, with a whoosh, a trove of artistic treasures flew out of their way.

"I am your loyal subject, ma'am!" roared River fiercely as she removed the red velvet robe that had cloaked Her Majesty's body.

"And you shall answer to _me. _I _am_ the highest authority!" Liz proceeded with her unfinished business of removing the black satin corset from River's delicate 28 inch waist.

Minutes later two bodies lay entwined like vines. A cascade of charcoal and golden curls poured over heaving chests. Fingers danced down craned necks and eager legs. Bare skin steamed the glass of the framed Manets and Pissarros. And River's conscience was not bothered. She was lying with another but finally seeing it _as_ another… and not imagining it was him. What is in the past is in the past- even for a Time Lord- and River knew that. It was her chance to move on to the future.

River had Liz's soft black breasts cupped in her hands when Liz decided to be a bit more daring. She moved her slender fingers down the sides of River's body until she reached her thighs. Slowly, she tip-toed her first two fingers across and between and-

"Your Majesty!" screamed River in ecstasy as she tightened her grip on the queen's chest. Her grip continued to fluctuate- loose, tight, loose, tight, loose, tight- as Liz continued- up, down, up, down, up, down. And when she had finished, she rose and draped her cape around her shoulders.

"I'm the bloody queen, mate. Kneel down before me!"

River bowed her head to the floor and Liz reached down. Her fingers ran through her messy blonde curls and gently brought her head up until River's eyes were level with the shining ruby in her naval. With little hesitation, she took her turn at it. River's hearts pounded as she went deeper. She moaned coyly.

"You shouldn't try talking with your mouth full," muttered the queen. She broke into a heavy sweat and began stripping her cloak once again Slowly she lowered herself back down to the floor and River, still at it, looked up over her with smiling green eyes. Liz soon found River's hands on her hips as she tried getting a better grip and-

"Oh!" the queen gasped. River had given her a delicate nibble. Liz's eyes squeezed shut, she swallowed heavily, and her teeth shone through a grin. River lifted her head, shook her hair out of her face and giggled. Liz laughed too.

The two women embraced each other and were aware of the touch of every part of the other's body on their own. Moisture dripped down their throbbing thighs. Beads of sweat trickled down their chins. Tears couldn't find a way out of their glistening eyes. They kissed again. Their tongues became dance partners. Their hands folded together. Their legs and their chests fell together like puzzle pieces. They became one… and through the exhaustion, they fell asleep.

When River opened her sleepy eyes, it was still dark. It was always dark there. She had no clue how much time had passed. She panicked and grabbed for the painting. Liz sat up and watch with satisfaction as she dressed back up into her cat suit. Then River remembered Liz's reassurance. Time was hers. There was no need to worry. River sat back down by Liz's side and placed her head next to hers.

"I love you." whispered River. She surprised herself by saying that but knew it was true.

"Ah, get off," replied Liz modestly. "Go to the Doctor now. He needs your help."

River needed a change of clothes first… but this was an art gallery… nothing but antiques. The costume of Cleopatra was all that was there. She grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder. River kissed Liz one last time. "I'll see you around." She winked and, in seconds, had her vortex manipulator dragging her through space and time.

After landing she did a quick change and blended in perfectly with her surroundings. As she took a sip of wine to wash away her evening, in walked the Doctor and Amy.

"Hello, sweetie."


End file.
